


Remembering the Forgotten Day

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Connie is steven kinght and guard..but also his equal, F/M, Gen, Homeworld connie, Mentions of nuclear weaponry use, New earth like planet with flora and things, Nicknames for all except pearl, Older Characters, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven has..schemes, The four of them is like a godamn family, Twisted Rose's AU, and Homeworld, and beef with humanity, cause reasons, connie pearl and spinel is his entourage, connie questions her humanity, do Homeworld actually have...days?..they don't here, earth..isn't doing well, i try to create a world., loves earth but..humanity..ehh, questioning ones humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven and his entourage goes to an earth like planet for a special day.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Pearl, Connie Maheswaran & Spinel, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the second of two fanfics I made for Tunafishprincess's this one is called Remembering the forgotten day for her Twisted Rose's AU. Happy belated Tuna.

If you asked Connie about her age, she'd stop and calculate her time off earth, look at her current body and give you a rough estimate of 17 through 20. If you asked her, what's her birthday she would proudly tell you November 11th. 

If you ask her  _ When's _ her birthday. Chances are she'll shrug it off, saying it's not important. If one was actually inquiring. ..If it was used as a means to taunt or degrade her though. That person would most likely be ignored or receive a blade through the neck, before they noticed, watching her sheathe her large blade before dissipating.

Ask Jasper, Holly blue, and Aquamarine if you need confirmation on the fact, jack!

It was well known through the courts that Pink Diamond's human guard (calling her a pet invited a quick draw through your neck I.E: Aquamarine, Holly blue) held some human traditions close to her organic heart even if she couldn't very well participate in them, being on Homeworld and all. 

One of them used to be birthdays, but as time went and more important matters took place, keeping track of her birthday seemed purposeless. She knew her age, saw and felt her body growing, the hormones in her body were also running wild by the flow of puberty, making her body more pronounced in areas than others. Her emotions were a bit more erratic at times (lucky, it has never been during a dangerous or a serious time), but it was all a part of her biological humanity, proof of her growing and evolving, No need to remember a date. 

She couldn't really expect a race of ageless solar powered robot rocks to understand. The only one who could remotely would be her diamond, Pink Diamond or Steven Universe (or Biscuit, if you're her). 

Being half human, half diamond and quarter ruler of Homeworld, made his birthday something to be celebrated by the courts, not his decree but Blue Diamond's. Formally Pinks Reformation celebration, now celebration of Steven is held every whatever equivalent of August 15th, Homeworld has. More of a ball in his name than a birthday celebration but at least it's something and it shows that they are trying to at least separate pink from Steven.

That being said, for her November 11th was just another day on Homeworld or in the garden..If either has a November, she really doesn't know because it hardly ever changes in climate and weather. 

Today was a normal yet uncommon day for Connie. She's joining her diamond on a expedition to a planet 15 parsecs away. The official story to see if there was anything worth harvesting with his personal entourage. The truth was revealed when she stepped onto his ship. She was sure that Steven was going to a planet 15 parsecs away or there was a planet that far out at most, but his entourage was way different than what he said. Instead of the whole of his elite guard, his entourage consisted of her and her alone. This was not an expedition but an excursion. 

Not that she was complaining. Not in the least.

As soon as his leg ship took off and the coordinates were set he turned to her with a smirk. He got taller and bit more thicker than usual. His skin was slightly tanner than usual, his hair bright cotton candy pink as usual, his heterochromia brown and pink eyes, and the scar he received long ago. 

Dressed in his normal diamond attire; dark pink sleeveless shirt with the belly open showing his gem, deep reddish-pink tights with diamonds on the knees the same color of his shirt, a flowing hardlight flock as long as his body, and a single elbow length mid-finger glove on his right hand.

She gave him the old, diamond salute, with a bit of a teasing smirk of her own.

"My Diamond."

Steven bit back a laugh at her faux rigid tone. He bent over a few inches from her face.

"My guard.

She bit her lips gently, before letting a bit of amorous emotion guide her voice.

"My liege." She slipped out of the diamond salute to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"My Knight." He sneaked his arms waist pulling her a bit closer to him.

"My Biscuit." she giggle as he kissed her temple

"My Berry." He snarled as she kissed his cheek, tracing to the corner of his lips.

"My Steven."

"My Connie."

The two shared a kiss deep yet sweet, one reserved for reuniting with a lover. Her right palm holding his cheek as her left hand gripped the chest of his shirt as she felt him pull her even closer by the small of her back, wanting to deepen it more. 

A request she was glad heed.

The next few minutes were filled with twisting, wrestling tongues, light nips on lips, sweet and naughty giggles, and playful faux reprimands. 

It was fifteen minutes later when they ceased their snogging to communicate verbally, even though they still held each other close.

"You missed me." Connie laughed as she played with his hair, a slight click of the tongue.

"Perhaps....Am I that oblivious?" Steven joked before nuzzling against her neck making her shiver slightly.

"Oh no! you're the picture of discrete. I'm just that good." She bit her tongue from squealing when he nipped at her clothes neck She had to force herself to pull away, but she did reluctantly.

"You're quite feisty, My liege." She was blushing, but her statement held little weight with her slightly dazed look as she massaged the place he bit.

Steven shrugged with a smug look." Your fault."

"Right, blame it on the human."

Steven scoffed in jest. " It is..Look at you, all missions ready and such. " He moved closer, giving the back of her ear a little nip,before whispering. "Makes me want to mess with you a bit."

Connie inhaled deeply, his actions sending sparks through her spine. "My distracting diamond." She chortled as she stroked his chin and gave him a quick yet tender kiss. She sighed contentedly, breaking away.

" So, If I may be so bold." she said impishly.

"Hmm?" 

Connie looked around the empty ship as if scanning for life forms "Why such a large entourage, my liege?"

A husky chuckle rose from Steven's chest."I have my reasons. Do you doubt my intentions?"

"Doubt, never." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Though, you are quite cunning when you want to be."

"You're the last to talk about being cunning, Bluebell."

Connie slightly shrugged as a response. "It's part of the charm."

Steven shook his head with a smile. "One of many."

"Exactly." The knight laughed. "So. What's going on, really?"

Steven sighed before rubbing his chin in thought. "Should I tell you, or should I keep a secret until we arrive?"

"You should tell me so I'll know how to protect you, Steven." 

Steven snickered at her business tone. Always ready to guard his life and defend his honor. She filled his heart with such pride.

"At ease, Bluebell. There should be no need for combat during this expedition."

Connie sighed. "That still means there could be combat."

"True, but I never had to fight on any of my past trips."

Connie arched an eyebrow " You've been there before? Multiple times at that?"

His status and powers be damned when Connie's burning gaze is upon him, making him feel quite human and a bit apologetic.

Steven raised his hands up in surrender before speaking rapidly. "Pearl was always with me! I never went to the planet by myself! I was never in any danger!" 

Connie was breathed deeply before nodding in acceptance. "As long as you were safe." She took his hands and kissed the back of them, before giving him a small loving smile. " That's what matters."

The diamond couldn't help the blush on his cheek."Of course."

Connie gently let go of his hands, opting to caress his face, she gave him a sly grin. "So, can you tell me anything about this place or why we're going?"

"Impatient and cunning" Steven gave her wrist a small smir, making her peep in surprise. He began to trail down her clothed arm the same color of his tights.

Connie let out a hum allowing him to do as he pleased. "You really don't wanna give anything away?"

"We'll be touching down in 37 minutes. Spinel and Pearl are waiting for us."

"Heh."

Steven looked at her calculating grin, the reflexive slight nodding of her head as she tried to figure out his plans. He thought her adorable, with her messy braided bun, and Homeworld issued attire. Her black eyes, shining as she tried to put together his agenda.

She couldn't blame him for stealing her lips with his.

Pleasantly surprised, Connie pulled away. "You're not gonna distract-!"

He stole them again.

"Hey!

And again

Hey.. 

And again.

"Steven."

"33 minutes until we're joined by Pearl and Spinel, best we make the most of it."

"Hmmm....Fine, keep your secret."

Steven snickered victoriously as Connie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. Fully committed to following her Steven advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven meets with Pearl and Spinel

"Hey Pearl! Steven's here!" The jester like Spinel called out as the leg ship landed smoothly upon the yellowish orange grass. Pearl stood in attention waiting for her Diamond and fellow guard to immerge, while Spinel slightly bounced in place. 

They waited for a minute, then two...Then four..then nine.

After a full quarter hour Steven and Connie touched down on the surface, each looking more professional than usual. A sign that what they were doing was anything but.

"All hail the glimmering luster that is Pink Diamond and his Illuminating bodyguard!" The masked swordswoman and jester called together as they saluted, their tones fully intended on poking fun at the two.

"Really, is that anyway to greet your diamond after such a journey." Steven played along as he scratched the back of his head. He turned to Connie, who left his side in awe of what she was seeing, feeling, experiencing.

"This is...unbelievable."

A breeze of actual wind with a floral fragrance. A greenish-blue sky with clouds of yellow and three different moons. A purplish tinted lake that she could see through, with aquatic life that was similar to those on earth and was cool to the touch. Trees of green with red leaves, wide in the trunk, tall in height, baring some strange looking fruit shaped like red and blue striped durian, if a bit more rigid than the earth fruit. 

She couldn't think of the last time she ate her favorite fruit. She gulped feeling a bit of hunger. In a feat of athleticism, the knight leapt and bounded off the tree trunk snatching the fruit from the branch..or at least she tried to. The stem of the fruit was a lot stronger than she expected. Strong enough to leave her suspended in the air as she refused to let go. 

"So Connie, how's it hanging?" 

Connie groaned in minor embarrassment as she saw Spinel looking up with a smirk. "Fine Spin..Just getting the hang of things, so to speak." Connie kissed her teeth before grabbing her blade hilt and cutting through the stem in a single stroke. 

Just as she was about to fall, her foot landed on something solid.

"Haha! I see that, let me give you a hand there." Spinel snickered as she carried the knight to the ground in her enlarged palm. 

"Thanks Nel." 

Connie stepped back onto the ground smirking at her prize. It was lighter than it looked and the she'll was softer than expected. She turned to Spinel questionably.

"Think this Is edible?"

Spinel scratched the bottom of her lip in thought. "Supposedly, We saw some locals eating them in the city a few miles away.. Though some had a bad reaction to it, projectile organic stew from the mouth hole.

"Vomit Nel..and ew."

"But there were some who liked it and there was none of the 'vomit'." the clown shrugged. "So take a chance, Quick draw."

Connie chuckled at the nickname. " Guess I have to." Connie slung an arm around the jester shoulder, a sweet smirk on her face. "Sooo what's this about a city?"

**"** Oh-hoho Yeah! It ain't a Homeworld community, but they have some intriguing people's. Speak the ol' universal tongue as well. So you should be able to handle it alright." Spinel grinned. "It's all part of pinky's plan.."

"And what pray tell, is our Diamond scheme?"

**"SPINEL."**

Just as Spinel was about to spill, both the jester and knight turned towards Steven and Pearl. Both gave the jester a very pointed stare but said nothing more.

Spinel moved behind the knight to hide from their gaze. "You'll understand if I said that is classified information, right?" 

"Yeah yeah." Connie conceded giving the clown a smile before turning to the lake.

Steven and Pearl watched on, as Connie used her blade to split the fruit from the top a few centimeters down, before sheathing it again. Out of the fruit came a bittersweet smell of olives, apple, and soy. With it a blackish bubbling puslike gel flowed slowly like lava. 

"Hey that's a bit-"

Steven can only watch in intriguing anxiousness and appreciation as Connie licked the gel off in one fell swoop.

She smacked her lips together and ran her tongue along the roof and sides of her mouth getting a taste before swallowing. It was a few moments before the essence of the fruit hit her like a freight train. She scrunched her face at the sudden sourness, shivered at the surprising pleasant bitterness, and breathed deeply at the rising spice like heat. 

Everyone watched in anticipation of her verdict as she clenched the fruit in her hand. Anticipation turned to humorous surprise as the female knight downed the fruit essence like water.

"I like it." A simple yet true statement, with a smile to match. 

"Hoozah!" Spinel cheered playfully. "Oh wait damn..I lost!"

"I know my apprentice. " Pearl said smugly. " Oh and Connie you can eat peel..it's supposed to be 'sweet.'"

Connie hummed in consideration before taking a bite of the multi-colored outer layer and immediately blanched at the overwhelming sugary sweetness. 

"Ugggh!..No thanks! That's way too sweet."

"That's literally the most edible and pleasing part of that fruit!" Steven argued in shock.

"Maybe, if you ate it with the black innards it would be somewhat enjoyable, but as it is now..Yuck.." 

"What is wrong with your tastebuds?!" Steven looked on exasperation 

"My mouth and everything that consists of it is perfectly fine, My diamond." The full human stated as she walked up to her leader. " You of all people should know that." 

Before Steven could retort, the mask warrior interjected.

"She does have a point, Steven." 

"Pearl!"

"Can't deny the facts, Stevie."

"Et tu, Spinel." Steven smiled before he dramatically called, his hand to his chest. " Mutiny, traitorous mutiny from my three closest allies nonetheless, such a horrid end to my tale." Steven placed his right hand to his head as he dramatically fell over.

"An 8.."

"6"

"I agree with Spinel, It's a 6 my liege."

Steven jaw dropped at their words "Philistines.The whole trio of you." He shared in the laughter brought to his entourage as he climbed to his feet, wiping off the dust on his outfit. "Ok. ok. This was fun but it's time we get to work." 

His tone was slightly more determined and commanding, gaining the three woman attention. "Pearl, were you able to get something we can blend in with?"

"Of course, My diamond." With a reach of her hand into her namesake, Pearl summoned two sets of clothing, one in dark pinks and light reds, the other in deep greens and blues. She gave the reds and pinks to Steven and the greens and blues to Connie.

"Currency?"

"Really, Steven? Like I would send you out unprepared."Just as before, Pearl reached into her pearl and pulled out three pouches, handing it to Steven.

"Coins?" Connie asked intrigued.

"Despite how advanced the culture is, they still are a full metal based currency." Steven stated as he tossed her one of the pouches.

"And just how advanced are we talking?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise."

"Nothing you haven't seen before, Quick draw." Spinel said lazily.

"...Thanks Spinel.." 

"Always a pleasure, my Diamond."

Steven rolled his eyes at her exaggerated bow. "Now then It's time we get ready, Connie, you can get changed in the ship. Spinel will assist you."

Before Connie could protest, the jester gem dragged her on to the leg ship elevator, located at the left heel.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Steven speaks as he changes

Steven turned to Pearl with a smirk. "Did something happen during your two weeks here."

"Spinel nearly got exiled from the city."

"Do..Do I wanna know?"

"It's kind of humorous...but I think you should concentrate on the task at hand."

Steven breathed deeply as he walked along the lake edge looking for a place to change, Pearl following behind dutifully. He raised his hand to stop her advance as he darted behind an orange bush. Pearl shook her head and stood in front on guard taking in the scenery.

"This really is a beautiful planet, but most terra planets are. Full of organic life that's always changing, growing, evolving."

"You're sounding nostalgic for Earth, Pearl."

"Perhaps.." She sighed gently. "I was there for a good portion of my life. Had many adventures and learned quite a bit about myself." Her tone dropped to one more somber "Lost a lot there too… Alot of friends both gem and human."

"Well hopefully, this planet won't suffer the same as Earth, right? Maybe the people here will cherish their planet."

"...Do you miss it, Steven?"

She heard him sighed. and clicked his tongue. 

"Earth yes...Humanity...Hmm. Sometimes..Just can't believe they went that far. To use nuclear weaponry a second time, they destroyed the atmosphere. They went and whiteout the sky, Pearl!" His voice picked up some heat as he continued "Ash like snow is a common occurrence, temperatures don't reach higher than sixteen degrees celsius worldwide. The rays of the sun are slowly dimming on that planet. There's a chance that it will go through a nuclear ice age." He let out a strained chuckle. "Desperate to keep gems from hollowing their home out, humanity went and set their species on the path of extinction."

"Oh, Steven."

"Sorry about that. Just things I've been thinking about. What's done is done, right?"

Pearl grimaced behind her mask as his attempt to reassure her.

"I suppose so...Though I'm surprised that you kept such a close eye on the earth's condition."

"Why wouldn't I? it's 'my planet' right? I should at least know that much. Though, it doesn't do much in the long run. Couldn't save the planet from humanity's actions." He scoff defeated. "Connie and I were supposed to go back to earth together, live the human experience and all. At least, that's what I hoped for."

Pearl chuckled. "Live the human experience, My Diamond? What does that inquire, hmm?"

The sound of kissing teeth could be heard from behind the bush. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tease me so, Pearl."

"My apologies but I am curious."

She heard Steve. huffed imagining his red face. "You know what I mean, Pearl. The human experience."

"I do not, I am a gem."

His groan made her giggle. "Fine, but this doesn't leave you."

"As you wish."

Steven was silent for a moment. The shuffling of clothes was the only sound from the bush.

"To live freely with each other, to join in human marriage, to have and raise human children...Things that would be much easier on Earth than in Homeworld…I made a promise to Connie about returning to earth when we were younger, with full intent of keeping it but as it stand now, I don't know how long it will be until earth is suitable for her again. How long until it recovers from the damage we have done to it?"

"Is that why you brought her here? This world is very similar to earth. To see if she'd approve of it."

"Partly, having a backup  _ plan _ et isn't a bad thing, right?" 

Pearl sighed in resignation of the pun. "I guess so...Especially when you account for her limited lifespan. Strong as she is not even Connie can escape the passage of time."

"i have a plan for that as well."

Pearl instinctively shivered at the statement. The cold, diamond-like finality of it putting her on guard. 

"But enough of future endeavors. Let's concentrate on the present." His warm, love filled, human voice ranged out. "Truth is, today's a special day on this planet. Supposedly some kind of star shower is going to be visible and this particular region hosts a jamboree of some type. I think it would be a perfect gift for her."

"Gift?"

"It's her birthday today on this planet, the 11th day of the 11th month."

"You've researched this planet's cycle."

"All part of a bigger plan. This planet has four more months than earth, a four hundred eighty-five day cycle, could you believe that."

"I can't believe you put so much work into this."

"She deserves it."

Pearl heard him walk out of the bush, and turned to him. 

"So think she'll approve."

Standing in a slight shrug and a slightly fearful smile was Steven, dressed in a red, thigh length swallowtail wool-ish shirt with a pink trim around the deep v-neck collar. A pair of dark pink jeans like pants with prints of what he figured to be, this region's written language on the left leg side, and a pair of pink heeled sandals made of material similar to hardlight. His hardlight flock was wrapped around his waist and was being used as a makeshift tail.

"Hmmm..Steven, if I may be honest." Pearl started as she looked him up and down. Before putting her hands on his shoulder. "I've never seen you look so casually handsome!"

"Casually…What?" Steven hanged his head to the side as he tried to decipher what she meant by that.

Perl waved him off, she spoke with pride in her voice."It's a compliment." 

"Is it?"

"I chose those clothes. So yes.." 

Steven gulped as Pearl moved closer to him, boring her eyes to his.

" _ It's a compliment _ ."

"Eh hehe...Thanks Pearl."

Pearl nodded before backing off. "Always Steven." 

He was about to ask a question when Pearl beat him to it.

"Connie will approve as well." Pearl smirked behind her mask as her diamond...Her son, blushing his head low, smiling. "Come now, we can't keep a girl like her waiting."

He followed dutifully behind Pearl, a bit of pep in his step from what Pearl could tell. The walk was a silent pleasure for the two as they listened to the reddish dirt being shifted and crushed under their step


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie begin their date..

"You'd think she'd be happy here?"

"As long as you're with her, yes…"

"Thank you...But seriously. She made a name of herself on Homeworld."

"She has. She fought to be acknowledged by her fellow gems. She's proud of what she was able to accomplish..." 

Pearl stopped walking, standing in place for a few seconds. "That being said…I think she could enjoy life here, don't you?" Pearl whispered lightly before moving out of Steven's way revealing what stopped her tracks. 

"Wow."Steven was stunned at the visage in front of him.

She was dressed in a sleeveless spandex-like, deep green, thigh length bodysuit. A blue navel high cotton-esqe sarong skirt with a thin split going from hip to ankle on the left side. Cotton-like, forest and cobalt thick striped fingerless elbow length gloves. Midnight blue thigh highs and some matching flats both made of the same hard-light like material as Steven sandals. Her hair was down and resting on her shoulders, just slightly and a single crystal drop earring shaped like a helix.

Peering a bit closer, he realized she was wearing independence blue face paint as a light eyeshadow shaped as small wings and lip gloss that seemed to shine. All of it accentuated her beautiful brown skin, facial structure, and appealingly strong physique.

She was smiling gently, her black eyes close, her head tipped towards the now dark violet sky with three crescent moons of silver connected together, making an invisible triangle in the center; breathing in deeply the natural fragrance of flora in the air. The dim green and red glow of the trees, giving her a fantastical appearance that even the diamonds fused couldn't match...It was almost as if the planet was welcoming her. 

He felt his heart stop and his gem glowed, the moment she opened her eyes and looked toward him, with that gentle and slightly mischievous grin. Those half lid eyes that burned with such passion in battle, now shined with love and appreciation for him and a bit of knowing.

_ 'Spinel spilled.' _ He thought as he grinned, the emotions from when he was younger...When he first met her, brought a new and combined with the overwhelming emotions of the present. 

"I'll leave you to it, My diamond.." Pearl stated as she walked passed Steven and toward Connie, giving her a hug and some comforting words he didn't hear, but saw the reaction of her blushing slyly, giving her a nod. 

He walked up slowly, unable to keep his emotions down as she stood, not in attention of a knight or guard of a diamond, but simply a girl waiting for the love of her life.

Just as he was about to greet his lady, Spinel's voice rang out.

"Oh wow! You're really working the casual look, Stevie.”

The young diamond groaned towards the jester sitting in the tree just above them. “There’s that casual comment again, what the shard guys?” He turned to Connie. “What you thi- _ MMMummm _ .” 

Connie didn’t allow him to finish, deciding to answer his unfinished inquiry through action. Holding her diamond's cheeks in the palms of her hands, she pressed her lips to his. 

Tender, appreciative, passionate, loving, It was that and more; all for her best friend, her beloved leader and adored boy. Her most cherished treasure.

With a simple clipping sound the kiss ended but she didn't let him go as she tipped toes to place her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"You're beautiful, Steven."

The gulped and chuckled as he her in a hug, his palms on her left shoulder and the curve of her back bodies slightly pressed together as he gave her a kiss of his own. 

"You're moreso, Bluebell." He spoke his truth as he held his lips upon her temple.

Spinel was about to speak when she felt the masked gem cover her mouth and dragged her off into the woods, giving the two privacy.

Slowly he broke the kiss, settling for holding her hands, massaging them with his thumbs. He looked at his knight, seeing the teasing glint in her eyes.

"Shall we be off, My Diamond?"

"Ey!" Steven warned as he nuzzled against her neck making her hummed and laugh under him. " None of that, I am not a diamond for the time being."

Connie gulped at the husky whisper in her ear. "Is that so?"

"Aye my lady, it is." He gave her a quick nip behind her left ear, the one adorned with the jewelry. He smiled as her breath hiked up a bit and feeling her hands squeezed his a bit more." In fact, how about a little role reversal? Connie Diamond."

"Connie Diamond, huh?" She bit back a laugh as she tilted her head in faux consideration. "Sounds nice actually. Almost as nice as Connie Universe."

"Connie Diamond Universe, then."

"I like that, sounds powerful."Connie giggled a bit. "I definitely could deal with the dual names."

She expected him to stutter against her or even blush against her.

"A few years or so off, but all In due time Bluebell. Promise."

Connie couldn't trust herself to get a word out, her heart was beating too fast and she was sure her face was doing a nice imitation of a maroon globe light. She didn't expect him to say those words in such a heavy, charming and final tone. 

She backed away and held his face steady, studying his eyes. Searching in them for a bit of play. She found none.

"Connie? You ok?"

Connie didn't speak, she acted the only way her heart would allow. 

A kiss: one softer, gentler and more tender than the before. It was quick,but the release was achingly slow. It felt like a first kiss and lingered as one. She turned around to compose herself, as she touched her lips, looking at him from her peripheral as he did the same with an adorably dazed face.

"We should get going, Biscuit. Spinel told me about a festival in the city."

Steven nodded as he walked to her side. His smile grew as she leaned on his arm and they began their walk through the forest. The forest was on the outskirts of the city, only a thirty minute hike for most. For them, it would be about twenty as a leisurely stroll.

He watched her as she eagerly took in the sights of the flora, flowers clear to the eyes even in this dark setting acting as dimly lit strobe lights, not bright enough to reach the ground but to stand out in the dark. She squealed as she saw a auburn furred reptilian creature, bound from tree to tree stopping to only to slip its wood color tongue to a nearby by flower bud. 

They both watched in amazement as the bub folded open in bloom, changing into a bright glistening marigold colored flower.

"It's..It looks similar to a bluebell." Connie avowed.

Steven titled his head. "Looks more like a snowdrop to me. The actual head is a bit wider than bluebell."

"But it's longer than a Snowdrop, and its opening is eight part compared to the Snowdrop six...Bluebell."

"It has small greenish markings on the inside though..Snowdrop."

The two stared at each other in opposition neither wanting to give in.. 

"Smell test?"

Connie was a bit unsure, as pretty as the flower was it could be poisonous and toxic, for all they know.

"We don't know if it's actually safe, Bisky. It's best we keep our distance."

"Scared."

"No, cautious and sensible."

Steven smirked as he willed his flock to snatched the flower from the tree and bring it to him. He looked at her as he took a whiff of the flower…

and promptly regretted it..

"Uggh! Oh stars no! It smells like brimstone!" The Diamond tossed the offensive flower away in pure disgust. When he heard and saw beside him that, instantly warmed his heart and ease his rage.

Connie was laughing, completely induced with amusement as she bent over slapping her knee. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down only to look at him, an image of his disgust sent her back to her fit.

"Ha, ha laugh it up, Bluebell..I." He shook his head feeling a bit dazed..

"Steven?" 

He heard Connie's voice but it came out slurred..His vision became blurred, gravity took hold and then darkness.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie is reminded of her birthday and reacts in a bad way.

He awoke sometime later to the smell of something sugary, a melodic hum, the stroking of fingers in his hair, and the feel of something warm, supple and strong on the back of his head. When he opened his eyes he realized he was inside of a dark inn room.

Brownish stone like walls with neon lamps in each corner, reaching from ceiling to floor, turned off. Everything under his neck felt like it was on a flab of therapeutic warming gel, a bed of some type he figured.He turned his head towards the eastern wall, seeing a balcony door open letting the planet's natural light in, he could also see the lights of the city below. He turned to the left and saw a familiar breathing green spandex stomach 

"Did you rest well, Steven?"

Steven looked up at the person talking and nodded, a guilty smile in his face.

"Where are we Connie? Are we in the city?"

"Yup… It seemed like that plant had a chemical similar to chloroform,. You haven't been out long though."

Her reassuring voice made him warm, but seeing just exactly how close and form fitting her outfit was when she reached over him and got him the shell of the fruit from earlier, had him pink as his hair. He was about to apologize when she interjected.

"Open for Connie Diamond. " She teased as she broke a piece of the fruit and held it to his lips. 

" As you wish, My Diamond." He said with a slight jest and a bit of guilt. He complied, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. He felt her gently slide the fruit shell on his tongue. The super sugary tastes and texture, reinvigorated his senses He saw her giggle towards him.

"Sorry.Sorry, just your eyes widened when you ate that. it was cute."

"I see.. Well it seems to have some properties that counteract that.."

"Aperios."

Steven looked at her, a bit impressed.

"That, what the owner.. downstairs called it. Supposedly, it's a common plant used for inducing sleep. Nickname the 'swift slumber swallow'

"I sleep for a few hours and you're already learning about this planet flora.."

"Knowledge is power and I aim for godhood."

Steven chucked as he snuggled more into her lap. " Sorry, I should have listened to my Diamond." 

"You should have." She poked his cheek getting a boyish grin from him. " But how else will we learn without trial and error, right."

"I guess...How'd we get here anyway?"

Connie sighed. "Nel and Pearl weren't far away. You didn't even hit the ground before Spinel hand caught you. Kind of hard getting her back into the city …" She chuckled. "She nearly got exiled for unauthorized performances and rigged gambling."

"What?!" He laughed towards Connie.

"Yup. She actually seemed quite proud of her tales of rigged arm-wrestling matches, impressions of law enforcement and games of chance."

"She is a showman. "He shook his head with a snicker." Can't take her anywhere though."

"She's a good girl, though."

Steven nodded, basking in her touch. They sat in silence, loving the feel of being lovers-like without the shadow of the diamonds around them.

"There's supposed to be a star shower tonight." Connie commented gently.

"I know...You know, I know." He retorted sweetly.

Connie nodded."I do know that you know..What I don't know is why you're doing this for me. Bringing me out to this planet, this  _ Earth _ like planet?"

Steven noticed that she didn't seem angry, just confused and a bit remencient. He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Do you know what day it is on this planet?"

"My first time being here, my liege."

Steven gently led her closer to him, their faces less than a breath apart.

"It's the 11th day of the 11th month."

Connie looked at him quizzically before realization slowly sinked in… 

"My birthday…"

Steven didn say anything as a tear fell onto him, opting to wipe the away with his thumb. "Happy 18th birthday, Bluebell."

Connie lip trembled as she spoke. "I'm 18 today? I didn't know that, I didn't even know it was my birthday..I forgot my birthday."

It was strange to have reconfirmation of her exact age and birthdate. A shocking realization of just how disconnected from earth and humanity she's become. It was heartbreaking and at the same time revitalizing.

"How did you know?"

Steven looked at her almost in insult. "You told me when we were younger, you think I would forget."

"I forgot." Shame enveloped her voice. " I'd probably end up forgetting yours if it wasn't such a grand thing."

Steven laughed at that comment. "I would probably forget mine as well, with homeworld unchanging days and all. ..I mean.” He sighed with his eyes close. “It’s not ..Here or earth. It’s not ever changing, and evolving. Despite certain changes..It’s still stagnant, uniform, predictable..Suffocating even for something as sturdy as a Diamond.” He opened them looking at her with a sad pride. “Or as adaptable and resilient as an earthling.”

“Maybe, but..” She rested her head upon his. “I don’t want to lose my human identity. Remembering human events like birthdays, help keeps me human..Not just organic.” She kissed him gently. “ Isn’t that something we both want. To one day live as humanly after everything is said and done and earth is free from the threat of Homeworld.”

That was the plan..The goal to save the earth from homeworld and live there..but that was a kid dream. That was a dream before they witnessed the damage the beautiful green ball sustained by both sides. Right now, that was a pipe dream.

“Connie?”

“I know..” She injected quickly. “ Homeworld no longer wants earth...but I’ve been on earth, I saw the damage.. Living on earth is impossible..” She wiped her eyes to stop the tears from falling. ”but do I have to give up living as a human as well. Have I given up living like a human?”

“You never gave up being  _ human- _ ”

Connie kept his disdain for the term human to herself.

“You forgetting your birthday, your age... is not a sign of lost humanity, it’s a result of not being on earth...on a planet that actually changes and advances. It’s a result of adaptation. Something humans can do.”

Connie didn’t say anything as she kept her head down, her eyes closed in frustration, until she felt him stroke her cheek. She opened them,looking down at his mismatch eyes.

“When we touched down, you were relishing in this planet's atmosphere, the air, the land, the waters and flowers. Your first instinct was to eat a fruit hanging from a tree cause..Actually why did you do that?”

Connie blushed, feeling bashful “It looked like a Durian.”

“Your favorite fruit.”

“Yes, my favorite fruit. ” She chuckled. “I haven’t had one in years. So seeing something even reminiscent of one. Made me want it.”

“Cute.” He kissed her gently. “ and very human.”

“Oh be quiet.”

“A very human response.” he kissed her again, sitting up as he did. “Let’s see what others we can get.” 

“Wait..wait “ She started to laugh and squealed as he climbed over her tickling her sides and nuzzling her neck 

“Those are some good reactions, Bluebell.”

“AH! Steven, stop, I can't breath!” 

“Sounds like a human problem..I got a human solution.” 

“What are you-”

Her lips were once again taken by his, which she offered no resistance as her arms found their way to his back as, pulling him closer pressing his body upon her. She whimpered at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers, shivered as his palms stroked various parts of her torso with tender care and passionate hunger. She gasped out his name as he pulled down the collar of her outfit and his mouth met her neck. Feeling his nibbling and sucking on her collarbone, had her biting her lip as to not moan loudly. She breathed in deeply when he held one particular moment and witherley melted until he released her neck. It was hot, heavy and all so human.

Steven looked down at his knight, who looked a lot more relaxed than before, Caressing her hair as she smiled up at him with slightly heated cheeks. 

“Still having doubts about your humanity?” He laid down besides, her pulling her in close by her waist. She rested her head on his heart and snuggled close. 

“I..i don’t think so.” Her voice was leveled. “It was a shock to me, that’s all. Not knowing your exact age or when your birthday are basic things. I always had to calculate an age range in my head.” She looked up at him. “ How did you know my age?”

“You know mines right?”

“Nineteen.”

“Right. How? How do you know I’m nineteen? What bases do you have for that?”

“Steven, what kind of question is that?” She furrowed her brow in annoyance. “You’re important to me, why wouldn’t I know?”

“Exactly.” He kissed her crown. “ You’re important to me.. The day you were born is important to me, Bluebell. It's part of the reason why I brought you here, to celebrate you for being you. Not just as my knight, right hand, or even my lover and bestfriend, but for being the best thing that came from earth. For being the only you in this universe. For that, your birth deserves to be celebrated and I’m gonna make sure it is, always.”

Connie was stunned silent at the declaration. His prideful smile and truthful eyes struck her heart, making her feel like that young girl from ways back who first discovered love. She held him tight, hiding her face from him but kissing his stomach right near his gem making him blush.

“I love you Steven. My ever illuminating and forever shining liege.”

He looked down at her a bit and my eyes at her words. “ I love you too, my valorous and undaunting knight.”

She gave him a quick peck before sitting up, receiving an arched eyebrow from the hybrid as she shuffled to her feet. Standing in front of him, she held out her hands to him. “I wouldn’t want your planning to be wasted, so how about we go watch the stars fall from the balcony?”

Steven couldn’t say no, not to that smile which out shines even his gem or those eyes which bore and gently hold his soul. He gave her his hand which she easily pulled him to his feet. He allowed her to lead in the stride to the balcony, their bare feet against the stone and metal like floor. It felt nice compared to Homeworld hard light structures. As did the night air as it passed through, causing Connie to shiver just a bit. He held her in arm and flock, keeping her warm and was thanked with a pleasing nip to his neck, though she had to tiptoe to do it.

He was about to kiss her when she gasped eyes wide. He didn’t need to see what was happening as the scene of hundreds and thousands of stars flying through the violet sky were reflected in her black eyes. It was pretty, the star shower. But the excited smile, that large childlike excitement on her face was a much better show for him, and the fact that he made it happen just made it better.

She looked away just for a moment to see him grinning at her. Projecting so much affection towards her, it made her feel a bit needy to be closer. She hugged him and cuddled into his grasp. as she looked back at the sky. 

She was sure that she would never forget her birthday ever again.


End file.
